1. Field of the Invention
A connector arrangement includes a universal terminal block having a body containing a chamber in which is removably mounted one of a plurality of function control or condition-sensing modules as used in commercial, industrial and residential installations, wherein a pair of module contacts on the module are brought into electrical engagement with a pair of stationary contacts mounted in the chamber, thereby to connect the module to a pair of external insulated conductors via bus bars and terminals contained in the terminal block body.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that one can lock upon housing bases of terminal blocks that can be locked upon mounting rails, building blocks that can contain, for example, fuses or relay building blocks. This kind of state of the art is displayed in EP 0 899 820 A2 or DE 20 2004 006 227 U1. In doing so, function building blocks and housing bases as a rule are so fit in with each other that a certain function building block can be locked upon only a specific housing base. As a result, a terminal block maker must typically maintain in his assortment the most varied housing bases for different practical purposes.
The following are also cited regarding the state of the art: DE 10 2004 045 889 A1, DE 102 54 871 A1, DE 10 2005 005 914 and WO 95/12 905 A1.